


Романтики с большой дороги

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не желаем жить по-другому</p>
            </blockquote>





	Романтики с большой дороги

**Author's Note:**

> В подарок для Solinary

  
  



End file.
